psgameoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Jekyll is Wrestling Hyde for my Pride
This is the eleventh episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Julie glanced in the mirror and smoothed the skirt wearing black, without adjusting the folds of fabric. There again the hair, earrings, and to see that everything was in place, nervously sighed and sat on the couch, his face buried in his hands. - Nervous? - Jake asked, sitting beside the girl. - The last thing we want to think that I was now on offer of employment. - Julie whispered in reply. - I do not understand why I have not received the answer, Jay, there is nothing to take my thoughts more than that! - Keep calm! You can't restrict their lives to it. - Jake said - You will get your degree in fashion designer, the keys to my car and go get that job. Julie, God knows how you are needed for an occupation! Julie looked at her watch and let out another long sigh. He turned to kiss Jake and looked in the mirror again. Satisfied with what she saw, she took the keys from the hand of a smiling and Jay opened the door. The gentle breeze of the morning touched the face of the young man who went to the garage. The Audi Q7 was waiting, magnificent in its efficiency. Julie sounded the alarm and the car responded, flashing and unlocking doors. Julie shook her portfolio to her chest and let out a gasp when he noticed that he had forgotten her purse. His head was completely taken by a single subject: Shadow War. The girl turned to fetch the bag, but Jake was coming down the stairs inside the house that gave the garage, carrying her bag over her shoulder like a woman. He smiled and held out to Julie. - Handle, big head. - He kissed her on the forehead - Try to clear my mind, forget everything that is happening, Lee, you need it. We need! - Okay. Now please, let me go. - Julie snapped when her boyfriend squeezed against his chest in a bear hug. So the girl started the car and left, she ventured to glance in the mirror center, Jake watched, but there was something strange in his attitude, something different in look. Something was not fitting that smile side. But suddenly, the only issue that came to hover in your mind first was responsible for the death of Alice. - I need this job. - Julie whispered to herself, as if chanting a mantra. Deep down, what she needed was a distraction. Jake was right, she would sooner or later with this crazy habit of giving a Nancy Drew. Julie who was trying to fool? It was just an injured woman, who knew not particularly attach four plus four, the more evidence of a crime to solve it. Asked if he was really doing the right thing exposing themselves that way for a possible murderer. Julie held the wheel with more force than necessary, the traffic was the last of their problems now. The image of a man much like her boyfriend began to bubble before your eyes, making her feel strangely nervous and excited. Remembering the last time I saw Dylan, Julie could not help feeling some weakness in his limbs. The rudely as he picked up and treated. The large hands touching your body and leaving purple marks on the skin clear. It was impossible not to be tempted by that demon. - I can't think of Dylan. No! - Julie continued his monologue. Suddenly, someone slipped in front of the car, causing it to drop the clutch and hit the brake with ferocity, as deep as possible. The car's tires on the pavement and sang several other cars stopped abruptly behind the Audi. As if by instinct, the girl jumped out of the car, waiting to see who had crossed his path, but there was nothing in front. Only the ground marked by the black rubber tires. - What happened, girl, is everything okay? - A young man appeared with Julie, putting her hands on her shoulder and trying to get his attention, but the girl seemed in shock. - Should I call someone? - Asked one woman, who seemed to be the companion of man. - I better call the police, Andy, I think she is not well. - No police, I take. Come on, Lee - the voice was immediately recognized. Julie looked up outlined in the direction of known and his lips parted, letting out a low moan and full of meaning. She knew that this man could not be far from her boyfriend. The leather jacket covered a v-neck shirt, blue-green. The hair was messed up by the wind and the crooked smile was almost threatening, if not the cheeks that were rosy when he smiled, Julie took off running and locked back in the car and even prayed for the police - in which she would never trust again - arrive as quickly as possible and escorted back home. - Dylan. - She stammered, in recognition. A tear just fell from his right eye. - Yes Come, give me the keys. - He reached out, this time a crowd gathers around the Audi and Julie. - Come on, Lee, you're not going anywhere in this state. - No - she continued to babble - Far from me! - She does not know what he says. - Dylan said, holding Julie and taking her back to the car. Still in shock and not knowing what he had seen in front of the car, Julie was driven by Dylan. After all, many witnesses saw him, Dylan would be impossible for him to do harm without being recognized later. - Wait! - Said the girl suddenly waking from his trance. - Let me out. Now, Dylan! I do not want to be with you in the same environment. - Maybe it's because I move with you. - Cynically said the man, giving his most deadly and sexy smile. - What do you think is speaking? I hate you. Dylan made a quick move, the car left the road and entered a small trail that Julie knew it would give the reserve a few miles inland. She tried to open the door, but Dylan caught the serious and looked toward Julie. - Do not. Without saying anything, Julie reached for the bag but had noticed that the left under the driver's seat now occupied Dylan. No alternative left the girl pleaded. - Dylan, please do not do anything with me. - Lee, the last thing I want is to hurt you. - Dylan said - I just need to warn you of one thing. The car stopped abruptly. - You are getting into something really serious. Julie stopped whining and slowly wiped the tear that had insisted on rolling down his face. She pressed her fingers hard, closing them in hand and eyes wide. - What are you talking about? - Julie whispered, focusing your vision into a single point that you almost imperceptible on the finding. - Do not play dumb, Julie, I know what you're trying to do. - Dylan stopped her car and launched an intense look for her. - You are trusting the wrong people! Once he realized what he was doing, Dylan sat up in the driver's seat. He was attracted by Julie from the first time he had seen the girl in the house of his brother. Special powers were not needed to know that there was a love triangle between them. - Let me out, Dylan. Now! - Julie yelled, pushing the man and trying to get hold of the car. - I shot. - Answered the other - If I promise to forget this story to investigate the death of Alice. - Never! - Answered the girl. The two adults were viewed by some minutes. The watery eyes of Julie found the rough and manly Dylan. The faces quite close enough to feel the breath of one another. There was no explanation for what they felt being so close together, but realized that Julie would not be able to control your instincts if something were to happen. Dylan jumped out of the car and ran out of the reserve. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Dylan McCarty Trivia * This episode doesn't has an antagonist. Category:Characters